Nalu Love Spell Ch 1
by MacAttack2121
Summary: What will happen if Natsu gets a love spell put on him? How will Lucy react?
1. Chapter 1

Nalu Love Spell

It started off as a normal day at the Fairytail Guild Hall. Mira was at the bar, Cana was drinking a barrel of beer, and Jet and Droy fighting over Levy. Then you could hear the guild hall door opening as Lucy, Natsu, and Happy walked into the guild.

"Ugh, I can't believe that you burned down the whole entire city again Natsu! Thanks to you, we didn't get paid!" Lucy complained while folding her arms.

"It wasn't my fault Lucy! There was just something I didn't like about the buildings there," Natsu replied.

"Just because you don't like the buildings doesn't mean that you have to burn them all down! I'm tired of this nonsense, I'm going to the bar to grab a drink," Lucy said while storming off to the bar.

"What's her deal?" Natsu murmured.

"I don't know, maybe she just needs a couple of fishes!" Happy said cheerfully.

Natsu just shrugged and walked over to where Gray was to probably pick a fight with him.

Back to Lucy:

"What's the matter Lucy?" Mira asked while handing her a drink.

"It's all Natsu's fault, he is the reason why I didn't get paid on that mission," Lucy pouted while stirring her drink.

Mira giggled, "That's okay Lucy, there's always next time! Anyways, there was a favor I was about to ask you and Natsu to do."

Lucy looked up from her drink, "What is it Mira?"

"There's a book I was meaning to get from the Guild Library, but I've been working all day here, so I haven't had the time to go get it. It's in the far-right corner of the library and is titled, "Book of Spells", I was just wondering if you and Natsu could go and grab it for me."

"Sure Mira, I'll be happy to help since you work everyday here in this bar," Lucy said pleasingly. "Hey Natsu! Get over here and help me find this book for Mira!" Lucy yelled across the guild.

Back to Natsu:

Natsu heard Lucy calling out to him but he decided not to listen, he was in the middle of a fight with Gray.

"Hey ice princess! Why don't ya give up now since there's no way you're gonna win!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No way in hell flame brain!" Gray yelled back while stripping his shirt off.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled in Natsu's ear.

"Oi! What is it Lucy? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a fight with Gray?" Natsu yelled back.

"I don't care what you're in the middle of! I've been calling you for the last 2 minutes!"

"Well, what do you want!?

"Mira asked us to go and look for a book for her, so let's go!" Lucy said while dragging Natsu by the arm.

"Ugh fine," Natsu said deflatingly.

Natsu and Lucy opened the library's doors with a crack and went inside, closing the door behind them. Lucy always thought that the library was a beautiful place in the guild. Filled with thousands of books and hand-crafted tables and seats for the most comfortable reading sessions. Natsu, on the other hand, only came into the library if he was forced to, like he is right now. He never had an interest for this kind of thing, so he only came along to help Lucy find the book Mira wanted.

"Where did Mira say it was again? Oh, that's right, in the far-right corner," Lucy said while taking careful steps to try to not make any noise, even though no one was in there except for Natsu.

Natsu just followed Lucy into a small room in the corner. It was a little dark but still clear enough to see.

"What book are we even looking for Lucy?" Natsu wondered.

"It's called the "Book of Spells", it's supposed to have a vast majority of random spells that can only be read from a book to work. For example, if I were to be saying the spell without the book in my hand, it wouldn't be able to work." Lucy explained.

"That sounds stupid," Natsu grumbled.

"Everything sounds stupid to you Natsu," an annoyed Lucy said.

They continued to search for it until Lucy came upon it on a pile of books in the darkest corner of the room.

"Ah, finally! I found the book Natsu!" Lucy yelled over to Natsu.

"How bout' you read a spell or two from it, Lucy? It might have a really cool spell!" Natsu looked like a little child with curiosity in his eyes while saying it.

"Hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt, I wanted to look at it too actually," Lucy replied.

She opened the book and started looking at some of the spells.

"Flying spell, sleeping spell, …wait a second. There's a spell in here without a title," Lucy said.

"Read that one than," Natsu excitedly said.

"Umm, ok...

This spell is stronger than others,

It gives a strong sensation to a close friend,

It will turn them into a lover, ("lover..?" Lucy thought.)

Until it is told to end."

Lucy wondered, why did it say lovers?

On the other hand, Natsu wasn't feeling too good. His body was beginning to feel hotter than normal, and a dizziness took over in his head.

"W-what's going on with me?" Natsu thought while touching his forehead.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt a warm sensation forming in his head. He felt like he needed something, like a missing part to him. The need grew stronger and stronger until Natsu couldn't take it anymore. What was this need he was feeling?

Then finally, he looked up at Lucy looking at him in concern.

"N-Natsu? Are you feeling okay?" Lucy asked with her eyes filled with worry.

It all made sense now. Natsu knew what the need was inside him. How has he not figured it out before? It was Lucy. She filled all his thoughts in that moment. Her smell, her clothing, her smile, it was too much for a guy to take. He…what was that word…, he loved her.

Natsu took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her skinny waist. He took a deep breath in to her mesmerizing scent that drove him crazy.

"Umm, Natsu? Why are you hugging me all of a sudden?" Lucy asked with faint shade of pink in her cheeks.

"Lucy…I don't know how to explain it, but I feel the need to be close to you. I need to feel you against my chest with my arms wrapped around your waist," Natsu breathed into Lucy's neck.

That hit Lucy right in the heart. Her face turned a million shades of red and her body was becoming really hot.

"N-Natsu? W-what are you talking about?" Lucy stuttered while trying to hide her face with her hands.

He didn't answer for several minutes, making the suspense even bigger. It was like a blanket formed around them with silence. Everything seemed to stand still except for the occasional shifting of Natsu's hand around Lucy's back.

"I…" Natsu trailed off when he sniffed her lovely scent again.

"I just need to be with you, Luce," Natsu answered huskily.

Okay, that almost made Lucy faint on the spot. Those words have made her a goner. She was blushing like crazy and didn't know if she could take this any longer. Lucy had to get out of his grip, but how? He was wrapped so tightly around her that it was almost suffocating her.

"Natsu, you're squishing me," was all Lucy said.

Natsu then stepped back, realizing that he was squeezing her a little too hard.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Natsu said while looking into those intoxicating chocolate eyes.

The intense stare that Natsu was giving her was making Lucy blush all over again.

"T-that's okay, so, uh, we have the book now, so we can go and give it to Mira," Lucy said while turning away from the staring game they had.

Natsu followed Lucy but with more pleasure than before. This time he wanted to follow her, he would follow her to the ends of the earth if he had the choice.

End chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction and I will be continuing it in a very short amount of time so don't worry about the next few chapters! So, if you have any advice for me so far, please let me know! I am open to any suggestions you might feel the need to tell me, can't wait for the next chapter! (And I don't know why but I feel like I'm rushing this, so if I am, please feel free to tell me, thanks for reading this chapter!)

-MacAttack2121 ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Nalu Love Spell Fanfic ch. 2

"Here you go, Mira," Lucy said while handing Mira the book.

"Thanks Lucy, you too Natsu," Mira thanked them and walked to put the book away.

Natsu didn't even acknowledge what Mira had said to him, all he had been doing was looking at Lucy. Why did she torture him in such a way that if he wasn't touching her, he would be craving Lucy even more? The way her blonde hair crept over her shoulders and that smile, geez, that smile was very tempting. It made him want to lay his lips on those perfect lips-

"NATSU! Are you sure you're okay? I've called your name like ten times already," Lucy said looking concerningly.

Was she worrying about him? That just made Natsu love her even more.

"No, I'm okay Luce, I just can't stop looking at you, your hair, really anything on you," Natsu chuckled.

Lucy looked at Natsu like he's lost his mind. He's been acting weird all day. First, was the hug that lasted way too long, and now the compliments? This wasn't the Natsu she knew at all.

Lucy looked at the ground, blushing like crazy, "Um, thanks, I guess, anyways, what I was trying to tell you was I'm going to head back to my apartment," Lucy said shyly.

"Let me come with you," Natsu insisted.

"Oh, um, ok," Lucy agreed.

Lucy and Natsu walked out of the guild hall, both keeping to themselves. Lucy barely looked at Natsu afraid that she would show her tomato-like face. Natsu, acted the opposite way. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Why wasn't she looking at him? Has he done something to upset her? Lucy was making Natsu question everything in his mind.

As usual, the fishermen in the canal yelled over to Lucy, "Careful! One wrong step and you might fall in!"

And as usual she ignored them. She was too busy thinking about Natsu. Why was Natsu acting this way? Did he hit his head or something?

Wait a second! Lucy soon remembered the Book of Spells. He was acting fine until she read that spell with no name. Maybe that is wh-

Natsu pulled Lucy out of her thoughts by grabbing her hand.

"Careful Luce! You almost fell in!" Natsu said. He looked relieved that he caught her in time.

But he had been right. One more step and she would've fallen in the canal. She blushed as she thanked him while pulling her hand away.

They walked in silence again, with Natsu walking closer than before.

Once they reached Lucy's apartment, Lucy plopped on her bed while Natsu stood next to the door in her bedroom.

Natsu stared at Lucy. The way she sprawled out on her bed, her two feet in the air and her chest facing Natsu. He started blushing and tried to hide his face, but he couldn't look away. She intrigued him, it was like she was calling him. Natsu shook his head to get the thoughts out of his dirty mind.

"Natsu? Why are you shaking your head?" Lucy asked.

"O-Oh, um, nothing Lucy, don't worry about it," Natsu stammered.

"It was kinda cute to see Natsu stutter and to act nervous," Lucy thought.

Natsu walked closer to Lucy to sit on the bed next to her.

"Lucy…" Natsu trailed off.

"Yes, Natsu?" Lucy said trying not to look away.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore, he had to confess or do something before his body could take over, but it was too late for that. Natsu's mind shut down after he saw Lucy turn toward him with a cute, curious look on her face. He couldn't control what he was about to do.

Natsu pulled Lucy underneath him so that she would look up at him.

"N-Natsu, w-what are you doing?" Lucy gasped.

"Lucy…," was all Natsu said until he grabbed Lucy's thigh earning a slight moan from her.

Lucy looked up wide-eyed at what he'd just done. "What is Natsu doing?!" Lucy screamed in her head.

Her face was 50 shades of red and she was beginning to feel like fire. Natsu soon moved his hand up to Lucy's face, cupping it in his hands. Natsu leaned down to Lucy's mouth with the littlest movements possible.

"Lucy, I…love you," was all Natsu was able to say before he lost total control of his body and his lips smashed into hers.

Lucy didn't know how to react to that. Of course, she already knew that he loved her, but in a friendship way. Although, this was a totally different kind of love. This was a passionate love that she's never experienced before. "What should I do?" Lucy thought. Natsu was her best friend and all-time teammate, even though she had to admit for having feelings for him before, it was never serious.

Natsu kissed her hard, he wanted to make this moment last forever. He started to take off his jacket and scarf, while moving his hand over to Lucy's thighs again earning more moans.

Lucy soon gave up, if Natsu wanted something, he would make sure to keep trying until he got it.

Natsu looked at Lucy with eyes full of lust. "Lucy, is this okay?" he whispered in her ear when he tugged at her shirt.

Lucy nodded, she was surprisingly enjoying this more than she could've thought she would.

Natsu took off Lucy's shirt and threw it on the floor. Natsu then wrapped his arms around her again and started to kiss her neck, giving her big red spots.

Natsu felt like he was going to explode from the happiness he was feeling. Finally, after all this time, he got to feel the person he loved in his arms.

He kissed down from the neck to the chest, then on to her womanhood, which he got a moan from, all the way to the thighs again.

Lucy wanted to return the favor, so she took Natsu's face in her hands and kissed him gently on the cheeks moving to the lips. He felt like he was in heaven and never wanted her to stop. Her sweet scent filled the room with a pleasure arousing Natsu. They both were in a trance-like state for the next couple hours. Each pausing to breathe then going back at it again.

Soon Lucy felt exhausted and was too tired to move any more. So, she looked up at Natsu with tired eyes and he too, felt like here was a good place to stop.

"That…was amazing Luce," Natsu murmured before he curled up behind Lucy to sleep. She felt the exact same way. She squeezed into the crook of his arms and fell asleep right away from the heat coming off his body.

That night they both dreamt of warm and passionate dreams full of happiness and love.

End of Chapter 2

Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this story so far, and again if you have any suggestions you might want to add, feel free to let me know!

-MacAttack2121 ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

Light was shining through Lucy's bedroom window when Natsu woke up. He felt something putting pressure on his chest. And there she was, the love of his life. Lucy snuggled even closer to him in her sleep. Natsu chuckled.

He raised his arms and drew Lucy into his chest and held her there. Bending down his head, he smelled her blond hair. It smelled like roses and vanilla. Natsu couldn't get enough of the smell. It was making him want to start over what they did the day before.

"N-Natsu…," Lucy whispered in her sleep.

Natsu bent his head to look down at her. Her face was smiling and relaxed.

Natsu smiled and put his head back to her hair.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu jumped and looked at Lucy again. This time her face was in distraught and fear. Natsu has only seen Lucy's face like that when she loses something close or is hurt really bad. Natsu turned from relaxed to worried in a blink of an eye.

A tear rolled down Lucy's face when she finally went back to normal.

"L-Lucy? Wake up! Lucy?" Natsu yelled in Lucy's ear.

Lucy eyes flew open when she heard Natsu's voice.

"N-Natsu?"

Lucy looked at him for a second, then crashed into his arms in the tightest hug he has ever received. She started sobbing on his shoulder saying, "I thought I lost you," over and over again.

Natsu was surprised at first, but now he also was hugging her back tightly. He squeezed her just enough for her to feel safe in his arms.

"What are you talking bout' Luce? I'm right here," Natsu said soothingly, but that only made her cry more. He rubbed his hand on her head for a couple minutes until he loosened his grip a little only to see her face. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked like she had a thousand more tears to go.

"Natsu, hic, I-I saw you leave me, I saw you go far away and never come back," Lucy started sobbing again in Natsu's chest.

"Lucy, you don't have to worry about me going away, I would never leave you. I'll make sure to protect you from anything and to be here for you whenever you need me," Natsu comforted her by saying those words but the crying didn't stop.

"B-but it looked so real, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu…," She repeated his name over and over again.

It pained him to see her like this, but he also knew there was no need for those tears. He would never leave her, no matter what, even if it killed him.

"How bout' we walk over to the guild and get some breakfast there," Natsu suggested.

"N-no, I can make breakfast here," Lucy blurted out.

Lucy pulled off of him, even though she didn't want to, and walked over to the kitchen to start on the pancakes.

Natsu could still feel the warmness on his chest and he didn't want it to leave. So, he got up and walked into the kitchen. There you could see Lucy in a cute pink and white apron with little bunnies on them. She hummed to herself, which sounded like the most beautiful music to Natsu. He crept up to her and snatched her waist from behind, bringing her into another bear hug.

"Natsu! You almost made me drop this pancake!" Lucy hissed, but still felt comfortable in his arms.

"Why'd you stop humming Luce? It was beautiful," Natsu muttered in her ear.

Lucy's face turned bright red and didn't say anything back. She just continued what she was humming.

Natsu closed his eyes on her shoulder and listened to the sizzling of the pancakes and the softness of her voice.

"Done!" Lucy said while turning off the stove. She put the pancakes on the plate and placed them on the table. They sat down vertical from each other, so they could see the other person clearly.

"Wow Lucy! These are some good pancakes," Natsu said cheerfully after eating a bite.

"Glad you like them," Lucy replied.

Natsu then looked at Lucy again, with a deep intensity in his eyes. Lucy looked down at her plate, embarrassed from the sudden stare-down. She started the conversation that she had yesterday but wasn't able to finish it before Natsu grabbed her hand, so she wouldn't fall into the canal.

So, what was she thinking about again? Oh, right, why Natsu was acting so strange. He started acting weird after saying that spell in the book. Suddenly, Lucy remembered what was in that spell, the word "lovers". She didn't think anything strange about it at the time but now it seemed important.

And also, since when has Natsu shown any feelings towards her? He only started after the spell. She'll need to go and check out that spell once she gets to the guild.

"I'm all done Luce, should I put my plate in the sink?" Natsu asked.

This was nothing like Natsu at all either, the "normal" Natsu would've just left it there and complain about eating too much. This Natsu though, acted polite towards her and never got on her nerves.

"Y-yes that's fine, Natsu," Lucy stammered.

Natsu just grinned at her and walked over to the sink.

"I'm gonna go take a shower Natsu, you can go and walk on over to the guild if you don't want to wait for me," Lucy said while backing away to the bathroom.

"Nope, I'll stay right here Lucy," Natsu said sitting on her bed.

"Ok, just don't mess anything up," Lucy said while closing the bathroom door.

Did Lucy think Natsu was an animal? Why would he mess up Lucy's room? He didn't want to make her feel mad at him. So he just waited on her bed while pulling his jacket back on along with his scarf.

Natsu heard Lucy singing to herself in the shower. Natsu listened. He didn't recognize the song, but it still sounded like the best song he's ever heard.

"I'm done Natsu! Now let's go walk over to the guild to find a mission or talk with some friends," Lucy said, but really she meant to look for the book that she gave to Mira yesterday.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu yelled and followed Lucy out the door towards the guild.

End of Chapter 3

Thanks for reading chapter 3! I've published 3 chapters in one day so I'm pretty exhausted, but don't worry! I will provide a new chapter or 2 tomorrow! Thanks again!

-MacAttack2121 ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu and Lucy walked back to the guild in sync. Their footsteps complimented each other in a magical way. And, in the middle of the walk, Natsu slipped his hand to hold Lucy's fingers in a gentle manner.

Once they reached the guild, Lucy tried to get out of Natsu's grip, but he didn't let her.

"Natsu, we're at the guild, we can quit holding hands now," Lucy said while concentrating on pulling her hand out.

"No way Luce, I want the whole guild to know that we're together," Natsu boldly said.

Lucy looked down at her shoes from the blushing that spread across her face. "Did Natsu really just say that?" Lucy thought.

Natsu pulled her along and walked into the guild hand in hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple. Natsu held his head high while Lucy looked anywhere but the eyes of her fellow guildmates. Everyone started whispering.

"Are Natsu and Lucy dating?"

"Yes! Finally, the ship has taken off!"

"One less love rival to go!"

"I didn't know he had it in him to ask her out,"

"Maybe Lucy was the one to ask him out,"

Lucy couldn't take any more attention, so she whispered to Natsu that she had to use the restroom.

Natsu let go of her hand and she took off towards the Restroom. She slammed the door tight and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was sweaty and red, and her hair was a mess.

"Oh geez," Lucy sunk to the floor with embarrassment. Maybe one of my spirits can help me figure out what's happening. She took out the silver key of Crux.

"Open, gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!" Lucy yelled.

"Hello Lady Lucy, how can I be of service?" Crux asked.

"Hi Crux, could you look up the "Book of Spells"? And once you do that, can you tell me the side effects of this one spell that I said yesterday?" Lucy requested.

"Of course," Crux started snoring as soon as he said that. Lucy was already used to how Crux works so she wasn't worried why he was snoring.

"AHA! I found the book Lucy, and the spell that you were looking for as well," Crux exclaimed.

"That's great, so what did you find about the spell?"

"Yes, the spell you said yesterday was a…. love spell. And unfortunately, Natsu was standing close to where you were so he was affected," Crux answered.

"I knew it," Lucy thought. Then she felt her heart sink a little. So Natsu probably doesn't feel the same way as I do. So, all that he's saying, is probably a lie. What happened the day before… he probably didn't even mean…

"Lucy, are you alright?" Crux asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, is it okay if I close your gate Crux?"

"Of course, Lady Lucy."

With a swipe of her hand Crux disappeared. Tears started rolling down her face. They were light, so they wouldn't leave any streaks of water on her face. She took her hand and rubbed it against her eyes. Why would she ever think that Natsu had feelings for her anyway?

Natsu knocked on the door, "Luce? Are you feeling okay? You've been in there for a long time,"

Lucy looked up at the door and stood up. She took a step forward to turn the knob. She opened it a crack and saw Natsu looking confused.

"L-Lucy? Were you crying?" Natsu asked concerningly.

So he did notice. Natsu reached out his hand to stroke her face.

"If you need to tell me something, just tell me, okay?" Natsu told her.

Lucy nodded and pulled him into a warm hug. He returned the hug by making it extra tight. But this time, she couldn't stop the tears. So, she clung on to his scarf and bawled into it. She drenched his scarf, but Natsu didn't care, all he cared about was comforting her, which he didn't know why, but he still did it. After a few minutes she let go and told him she was going to find Mira. Natsu nodded and walked back to where he was, which was fighting Gray. With Juvia on the side, of course, cheering her darling on.

"Hey Mira," Lucy said while sitting down.

"Hi Lucy! What brings you over here?" Mira asked while pouring her a drink.

"Do you still have that "Book of Spells"? I think I might've made a mistake," Lucy muttered, embarrassed for using it without permission.

"Let me guess, you accidently used a spell that totally backfired and now you need to find a way to reverse it?" Mira said while staring into Lucy's eyes with a grin.

Well, she got half of it right.

"Not exactly, but you got it mostly right," Lucy said.

Mira's grin just got wider when she turned around to get the book. Lucy looked around to make sure Natsu wasn't around her when she grabbed the book.

"Thanks Mira," Lucy thanked her and walked over to one of the benches in the guild.

"Lucy!" Lucy jumped when she heard her name and looked up to who called her. It was Levy.

Levy was one of Lucy's all-time friends, so she waved back and motioned for her to sit next to her.

"What book are you reading, Lucy?" Levy asked curiously

"Should Lucy tell Levy what happened? She wouldn't say anything, right? No, Levy isn't like that," Lucy thought.

"Well, long story short, turns out that I accidently spelled Natsu with a love spell and I'm just trying to figure out more of it," Lucy looked at the book embarrassed.

"Oh, so that was why you and Natsu were holding hands this morning, ha-ha. Don't worry Lucy, I won't tell anyone, I'm actually pretty interested in what you've gotten yourself into," Levy laughed a little.

"Thanks Levy, I'm glad that you understand what I'm going through right now,"

They both opened the book and started to read the spell.

End of Chapter 4

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 5 will be coming soon!

-MacAttack2121 ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy and Levy read the spell in their heads, making sure not to read it aloud or someone else might get affected.

"Okay, Lucy. I think I know how to break the spell," Levy murmured.

At first, Lucy objected the idea. She liked the Natsu now. She liked how he showed more affection towards her more then he had before. But then remembered how this wasn't fair to him. He didn't choose to love Lucy accidently. So she had to pull through and break the spell.

Lucy motioned at Levy to continue.

"So, the last line of the spell says, "Until it is told to end" so I theory that if you tell him it's over, he'll snap out of it," Levy explained.

Tell him that it's over? That broke Lucy's heart. Even though he probably wouldn't remember anything, she couldn't bring herself to do it. And when he's still under the spell, he would probably break down inside that his love rejected him.

"Yeah, I guess…" Lucy muttered. She had to do it, Lucy kept repeating to herself.

"So when do you want to do it, Lucy?" Levy asked.

Lucy thought, wouldn't it be better to just do it sooner than later? Natsu probably doesn't want to deal with this anymore on the inside.

"I'll do it at my apartment later today, I promise," Lucy stated.

"Ok Lucy, make sure to do it or this will continue on forever," Levy chuckled while standing up to walk away.

Lucy looked back down at the book. "It's all your fault, book. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in the mess," Lucy pouted in a cute way.

Natsu noticed Lucy pouting from across the guild hall and dashed over to see what's wrong.

"Lucy," Natsu gasped from being out of breath because he ran as fast as he could to her, "Is something wrong?"

Natsu startled Lucy out of her thoughts, "N-no I'm okay. Listen Natsu, can you come over to my apartment when we leave the guild today? I-I need to tell you something."

Lucy was having trouble speaking, she didn't want to do this, but it was for his sake. She had to remember, it was all for his sake.

"Of course Luce! I'll be over without a doubt!" Natsu was excited that she invited him over, most of the time he just barges in through her window.

Lucy looked away from Natsu, feeling like crying again from his sudden excitement, when she saw Gray walk over with Juvia close behind.

"Ay Natsu! Don't you ever leave the poor girl alone? You're always around her!" Gray scolded Natsu.

"Oh yeah? I never see you and Juvia separated, Ice princess!" Natsu fired back.

Gray glared into Natsu's eyes while Juvia blushed in the backround.

"Careful, or you'll be getting a fist full of ice when I'm done with you!" Gray hissed in Natsu's face.

They both started to argue with each other when Juvia walked over to Lucy.

"What are you doing today Lucy? I saw that you Natsu are together," Juvia said with a smile.

Hearing her say that cracked her heart even more.

"Uh, yeah, we're together, ha-ha," Lucy said nervously.

"So what's this book about," Juvia said while pointing to the book.

Lucy looked down at the book and frowned. "It's a book of spells, you know like sleeping and stuff,"

"Are there any love spells for me and my dashing darling, Gray?" Juvia asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Um, y-yeah something like that," Lucy stuttered. Big mistake. Juvia's eyes lit up and snatched the book from the table and ran out of the guild as fast as she could.

"Juvia!" Lucy yelled. Oh no, what has she done? Why did she tell her that? Now Juvia was definitely going to cast the spell on Gray! Wait, maybe she won't find it since there's no title…? No, Juvia will find it for sure.

Lucy looked at Gray with a sorrowful face. She felt bad for what was coming but didn't say anything. She had bigger problems to deal with.

Back to Juvia:

Juvia slipped into her room in the Fairytail Ladies Hall and opened the spell book. Flipping the pages she looked for the love spell. She didn't find anything, so she flipped through it again. Juvia would find it no matter what.

Then she came across the blank title spell. She read it inside her head and knew exactly that it was the spell. Juvia was very excited for what was going to happen when she got up to walk back to the guild.

Shift to Gray:

"Natsu, you obviously have flames for brains! You're so hard-headed!" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu challenged.

"Yea-," Gray started to say before getting crushed by Juvia from behind.

"J-Juvia? What are you doing?" Gray asked firmly.

"Can you come with me to the library, darling?" Juvia said while grabbing Gray's arm and dragging him into the library.

"Uh, ok, wait!" Gray said while being dragged along.

Lucy just stared at Juvia and Gray with worried eyes. She already knew what was going to happen to Gray.

"Why do you need me Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Umm… I found this cool book that I want to show you," Juvia said shyly.

They both found a quiet place in the library. Juvia flipped to the page with the spell without a title. Then she started overthinking things. Should she really do this? Will it affect their relationship if he ever figured out with what she did to him?

"Okay, show me," Gray insisted.

Juvia took a deep breath and started reading the spell.

"This spell is stronger than others,

It gives a strong sensation to a close friend,

It will turn them into a lover,

Until it is told to end."

Juvia finished the spell and looked up at Gray with innocent eyes.

All of a sudden, Gray started to feel really hot. He started tugging at his shirt and pants to try to take them off, but he didn't have enough strength at the moment. A dizziness took over his head and his eyes were getting blurry. He looked down at Juvia for help but that was a mistake. A warm sensation took over his mind and she looked more beautiful then ever. He melted in her blue ocean-like eyes and felt a strong need to hug her close.

So, that's what he did, he took her in his arms and held her close, and never wanted to let go.

End of Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter and I had a little help this time. So shout-out to Olivia for helping me. New chapters will be coming tomorrow, so don't worry! Peace out.

P.S: Sorry for the cliffhanger haha

-MacAttack2121 ^w^


	6. Chapter 6

Juvia was ecstatic. She couldn't believe that the spell would actually work! And now because of it, her beloved Gray was holding her in his arms! It was cold in his arms, but to her, it felt like a blissful heaven.

"G-Gray…," Juvia was able to get out.

"Juvia," Gray whispered in her ear with a husky voice.

Juvia's whole face blushed at the hearing of Gray saying her name like that.

Gray pulled back to look at Juvia's face. It was pale with a hint of pink around the cheeks. He thought it was cute the way she blushed.

Juvia stared into Gray's ice eyes. They shined like crystals to her.

All of a sudden, Gray pushed Juvia against a wall, so it looked like Gray was overpowering the helpless water mage. He bent his head down so his lips were grazing Juvia's.

Juvia stood in shock. "Was he about to kiss her? If this was a dream, please don't ever wake up," Juvia thought.

"Juvia… I don't know what's come over me, but, I just need to do this," Gray said before he carefully placed his lips on Juvia's.

Juvia's eyes were wide open for a second, then almost automatically, she kissed him back passionately. They were careful with their kisses until Gray had enough of the gentle touching they were doing. He wanted to go straight in.

So, he pulled Juvia into his grasp and moved each other into a small, dark room in the corner of the library.

They both fell on the ground, knocking down some books in the process. Juvia was underneath Gray's overwhelming body.

Gray smashed his lips onto Juvia's with a single, swift movement. They both were clawing at each other's hair and back. Gray reached his hand down to her thighs to bring her up to sit on his legs. Now they were in a position where Juvia was on top of Gray. Gray already had his shirt off so Juvia took off hers as well.

Juvia has never felt as happy in her life than now. Everything in her body tingled with every kiss they shared. She never knew that this was what she was missing in her life. From the kissing, to the grabbing of each other's skin, it was too much.

They both pulled back to breathe when Gray looked into Juvia's eyes.

"Juvia, I'm sorry for hiding my feelings every-time you put yours out. It was wrong of me, and I hope you can forgive my ignorance," Gray mumbled looking down.

"No! Juvia is sorry that she wasn't trying hard enough for you to bring out your feelings!" Juvia said trying to persuade him otherwise.

Gray just grinned in a sexy way before taking her in his arms again. He held her tightly, just wanting to feel the smoothness of her skin against his.

They both sat there for a while, sitting in each other's arms.

Back to Natsu and Lucy:

"Natsu, it's getting late, should we return to my apartment?" Lucy asked in a sad tone.

"Sure Luce!" Natsu said before taking Lucy in his arms.

"N-Natsu! I can walk on my own, you know," Lucy said in surprise.

"Yeah, but I just feel like taking you like this," Natsu said holding his head up high.

Lucy crossed her arms, but she actually liked being with him in this position. She felt safe, like nothing could hurt her when she was close to Natsu.

It was a beautiful sunset today. Colors of red, pink, and orange spread across the sky to make a work of art. Lucy looked up at Natsu, who has been staring at her the whole time.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy stuttered.

"Yeah?" Natsu smiled.

"Nothing…," Lucy looked away.

When they got closer to Lucy's apartment, Natsu put her down so she could unlock the door.

"How come you just go through the window like you usually do Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I thought that you wouldn't like me going through the window," Natsu answered immediately.

Lucy nodded and stepped inside the apartment with Natsu following close behind. She placed the keys on the table and walked toward the bathroom.

"Natsu, I'm going to take a shower," Lucy said behind her.

"Alright," Natsu said back.

Lucy stepped in the bathroom and shut the door behind. She didn't really need to take a shower, she was to busy thinking of what she was going to do. How was she going to tell Natsu that it was over? Would it really break the spell? "No," Lucy thought, "Levy confirmed that this would work, and Levy's almost never wrong,"

Natsu looked up at Lucy's ceiling. "What's taking her so long?" He thought. No, he had to be patient for her. She liked her shower and bath time, so let her enjoy the peacefulness in the bathroom.

Maybe he should do something for her before she comes out! Like cook or clean. "Yeah! I'll clean her bedroom before she comes, then she'll be very happy that her room is clean!" Natsu thought.

He got up from her bed and started picking up books and putting them in shelves. He made her bed, swept the floors, and did possibly everything to make her room shine.

"Finally, all done!" Natsu thought proudly as he looked around the room to make sure he didn't forget to do something.

Back to Lucy:

Ok, it's now or never Lucy! Just tell him that it's over and everything will go back to normal," Lucy thought with a confidence that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

She stood up from the floor and turned the knob to the bathroom. When she looked into her room, Lucy was surprised to find everything so clean.

"W-What? Natsu, did you clean my room for me?" Lucy gasped.

"Sure did! I wanted to do something nice for you when you were in the bathroom. By the way, why isn't your hair wet?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh, uh," Lucy stammered, "I didn't want to wet my hair, that's all," Lucy laughed nervously.

"Oh," Natsu said with a smile.

Lucy walked over to Natsu with a sad smile on her face and grabbed his wrists to pull him over to her bed. They both sat on the bed together with Lucy looking down at the intertwined hands.

"Natsu, listen…," Lucy trailed off. Now that the time has come, she didn't know if she had the strength to do it. "Don't think, just say it!" Lucy thought to herself.

She looked up to stare into Natsu's eyes.

"Natsu… I'm sorry, but, we need to end this."

End of Chapter 6

I might as well be the ultimate cliff-hanger author mwahaha. Besides that, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I'm also going to be doing shout-outs in the next few chapters! So if you want to be featured in my speeches at the end, then all you have to do is comment your favorite chapter and I will be randomly picking someone to shout out! Good Luck!

-MacAttack2121 ^w^


	7. Chapter 7

"Natsu… I'm sorry, but, we need to end this."

Lucy's words echoed around Natsu's head. They slithered around his heart with a venomous sting.

"It's… over?" Natsu repeated, hoping he didn't hear her correctly. Then he felt a pounding start in his head. It was so intense that he almost forgot what Lucy had just said to him. A dizziness formed, just like the one in the library, but this kind did not feel pleasant. It made his head spin and the pounding only got worse.

Lucy looked at Natsu with tears forming in her eyes. It looked like he was in pain, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Natsu gritted his teeth together when the final pounding in his head finally stopped. He looked down at Lucy, who looked like she was about to have a meltdown.

After the dizziness stopped, Natsu blinked twice and furrowed his brows together.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked.

Lucy sighed, "Nothing Natsu, you probably don't remember anyway,"

Natsu thought for a moment, "Remember anything…?" Then it hit him. His eyes flew wide open as he started blushing like crazy. He did remember. He remembered every…single…detail.

"Uhhh, umm," Natsu breathed. He did "it" with her? Natsu did "it" with LUCY?

"Natsu? Wait, do you REMEMBER?" Lucy gasped. Redness started appearing all over her face from all the blushing.

Natsu smirked and nodded. He realized the situation wasn't as intense as he thought it would've in the beginning. "So what?" He thought, "I was under some kind of spell, right?" Natsu thought.

Natsu swung his arm over Lucy's shoulders and started to snicker.

"It's alright Lucy, no worries. Honestly, It's not a big deal. It wasn't your fault or mine,"

Lucy smiled gently at Natsu then looked back down at her hands. Natsu grinned and slid his hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry Lucy, if I was a hassle,"

All of a sudden, Lucy looked up with a jolt. She grabbed Natsu's arms and pulled him to her face.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, "I don't know if you enjoyed it, but…. I thought… it was beautiful,"

Natsu just sat there in silence. "Lucy thought it was beautiful? Wait, does that mean that she liked it when he was all lovey-dovey to her? Well…maybe she would like it if he did it again," Natsu thought with a playful with a little hint of evil kind of smirk.

He took Lucy's hands off his arms and pushed her onto the bed. Completely on top of her, Natsu slithered his hands on top of her shoulders.

"Natsu? What are you doing? I thought you didn't like this stuff," Lucy gasped.

"I said I'm not the type of person that likes to do this kind of stuff, but with you, ha-ha well, you just make it more enjoyable," Natsu chuckled.

Lucy blushed. So does that mean that he likes her back?

"Oh, and in case you're wondering, yeah, I do like you back," Natsu said.

Lucy smiled while she pulled Natsu in for a kiss. It was a gentle kiss, it was filled with joy and passion. They didn't speed it up because they had the rest of the night.

Lucy sighed with happiness, "So he does like me back without the spell,"

Natsu didn't know what these feelings were exactly, but he liked them, and he knew he loved her. Even without that stupid spell getting in the way.

They continued their romantic scenes through the whole night, glad that they finally confessed and didn't regret a thing.

End of Chapter 7

Hey guys! I know that this chapter is shorter than usual but hear me out. School starts in a day so I kinda need to get my things together before I flunk on the first day. So please be patient with me if I'm not posting every day like I am usually.

Anyways, Today's shout-out goes to "princess6464"! Go and check them out, it's the cool thing to do. If you want to be in a shout-out then just comment your favorite chapter so far and I will randomly choose someone to be in a shout-out! Thanks for reading this chapter!

-MacAttack2121 ^w^


End file.
